


Hope and Light

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: Princess Emma of Mistaven has some news for her Prince.





	Hope and Light

She wasn’t feeling herself these past few days. She really did have lots in her mind along with her royal responsibilities but she could never know that they could have an impact on her body. Thus, the situation didn’t get any better, the Prince, her husband insisted she would stay away from anything troubling her head and health and rest in the palace when he was away. She didn’t want to be alone. She used to spend enough time with her mother or going to the kitchens where Granny would make her chocolate cakes or hot cocoa with cinnamon. She loved these as a little girl but recently she couldn’t get enough of them. This madness all over her head when she sensed or smelled chocolate was unbearable. So, the queen having seen her daughter’s strange behavior decided to summon the royal doctor for her and forbid Granny to give Emma a second piece of the chocolate cake until she knew what was going on with her daughter. Emma was laid on her bed as the doctor examined her. She was worried and anxious and the fact that she couldn’t make out of something from his expressions worried her the most. He then took off his glasses and looked at her.  
“What is it, doctor? You can tell me everything. Do I have something bad?” She said as she left a worrying sigh. What she got in return was quite unexpected. The doctor simply smiled to her.  
“I wouldn’t worry, your majesty” He replied and smiled again. Could it be? Emma enhaled rapidly.  
“Am I?” She smiled. Her smile shined like the sun when the doctor nodded.   
“You have a healthy baby inside of you, Princess” He said. She was with child. With Killian’s child. They would have a baby in their arms. A product of their own love. Tears filled her face as she got up to hug the doctor from her happiness and then turned to open the door to the stairs. She took the skirt of her pink gown in her hand and climbed down the stairs as quickly as possible to see her mother. She was sitting in the main room of the palace waiting for an answer and preparing herself for the worst scenario. Instead, she saw her daughter smiling and something inside her was relieved. Emma went to her mother’s side and held her hands.  
“What is it, my child? Are you sick?” She said. Emma shook her head. Snow then placed her hand on her daughter’s cheek.   
“Do you have fever, honey? Let me ask Granny to cook…” She said but Emma interrupted her.  
“Mum, I am pregnant.” They both smiled as Snow took her daughter in her arms.   
“Oh, Emma I am so happy for you.”   
“We have to tell your father and Killian, oh and Mary…” She called the handmaiden.  
“Please offer dr. Smith something to drink and eat.”   
They spend all afternoon walking in the gardens talking about the baby’s nursery, clothes and toys and with time she totally forgot how the hell is she going to tell Killian. Million theories would come to her mind. What if it’s too early for this? Or what if he’ll not be happy about the baby? The sun was set and in any minute Killian and her father would arrive. She locked herself in their chamber waiting for him. In any way, he would be told this. She then placed her hand over her belly. She thought of her child to calm herself down. If it is a boy, they would probably name him Liam or David like Killian’s brother or like her father and if it’s a girl? She thought. Lots of names came to her mind but somehow they quite didn’t fit. She caressed her small bump through her gown. Her baby and her were sharing the same heartbeat. Her body was now a warm shelter. A shelter filled with her love for her child and it’s growing existence. How could this not everything a woman want? Or the man she’s married to? A beautiful life flowring inside her. Killian was gentle, kind and loved her with everything he is. He cherished her as woman, as a wife and why not as a mother to his child. Suddenly, she heard the horses canter. He was here. She heard his soothing voice from down the stairs and followed it’s echo as it grew louder and louder in her ears. The door opened. Emma saw her true love more handsome than ever and spent no time away from his arms.  
“My love, I missed you” He said as she was resting on his chest.   
“I missed you more” She sighed.  
“Did dad and you have a good time sailing? I know the sea makes you happy.” She said.  
“Aye, but not as much as I missed you. Nothing can make me happier than being here with you.” He said and kissed her softly as they were climbing the stairs to their chamber.  
“Are you certain?” She teased.  
“Yes, Swan. As long as you’re healthy, you’re my happiness. Speaking of your health, your mother mentioned a doctor’s visit. Do you have something bad, my love?” He asked. She then smiled and took his face in her hands.  
“Killian, there’s something I need to tell you…” Her heart was racing staring at his worried face.   
“I am with child” The words came out of her mouth unexpectedly as she now watched his reaction full circle. Killian didn’t speak a word but she watched as a tear slowly came down from his left eye to his mouth where a smile was forming. She then couldn't feel her feet on the ground as he lifted her up from her waist. When she reached the ground again, she saw Killian’s eyes watering.  
“I love you” He said as he kissed her again lifting her off the floor. He then placed her kind of clumsy again on earth.  
“I am sorry, my love? Did I hurt you? Or our baby? Do you want me to bring you something to eat? Or…” Emma kissed him again.   
“I am fine. We’re fine” She said with happiness. Killian left a sigh and knelt to kiss his unborn child. When he stood up again, he held her close and almost tight in fear of hurting his child.   
“I love you with everything I am. Both of you” He said as Emma sank in his arms once again confessing her love for him. She could feel their love, it’s heartbeat rooting inside her, growing with each day pass by and she couldn’t be happier.  
A few months later, their arms would hold a baby girl with Killian’s eyes and Emma’s smile. She was their happy ending bringing hope and light in their lives.


End file.
